Meant to be together
by FallenAngel248
Summary: Everybody is tired of trying to find a way to kill the originals so the gang decides to go on vacation. What will happen between Damon and Bonnie when they are starting to feel attraction to each other. Will they become friends or something more?


**Tittle: Meant to be together**

**Summary: Everybody is tired of trying to find a way to kill the originals so the gang decides to go on vacation. What will happen between Damon and Bonnie when they are starting to feel attraction to each other. Will they become friends or something more?**

**Pairing: Damon & Bonnie**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries.**

**A/N: This fanfic is somewhere in the season 3. Elena and Stefan are together and Elena isn't a vampire. The gang is trying to find a way to kill the originals.**

**This is my first fanfic and i hope you like it. English is not my native language so i can make some mistakes. If there is mistakes in the text inform me about it :)**

Chapter 1: Vacation needed

Bonnie's POV:

I was sitting on the couch and watching a TV with my dad. He seemed to be really interested in some kind of animal program and didn't even bother to talk to me. _Why dad must be so boring sometimes? _ It was a really nice surprise when my dad came back to Mystic Falls and i was really happy to spend more time with him but moments like this he is a really boring person. He can't focus on many things at the same time and now the TV has caught his interest. Suddenly my dad turned to stare at me and i thought that finally we could talk about something and the Sunday would turn to be a good day.  
"Can you bring me more coffee, Bonnie?" said dad and smiled to me kindly and turned his head back and continued staring at the TV screen. _Of course he only talks to me when he needs me to do something._  
"Yeah sure dad", i said because i didn't want to be rude. I stood up and took his cup with me and walked to the kitchen. I looked out of the window and saw some kids playing football. That made me smile and i thought my carefree childhood. Everything was so easy then. Now i have to protect my friends from vampires and werewolves and as crazy as it sounds i have to also protect some vampires. They are bloodsuckers with some super abilities so why can't they just survive without my help. I don't even want to help them. Well i don't want to certainly help Damon but Elena or Stefan or someone else always manages to convince me to help Damon one way or another. Sometimes it feels like i don't do anything else than help them.

I put my dad's cup on the kitchen table and tried to find the coffee maker. Of course dad has put it to some weird place and i have no chance to find it. It can't be so hard to put things back to their original position.  
"Bonnie! Your phone is ringing and where's the coffee", shouted dad sounding pissed off. _Can't he just wait a little bit._  
"I can't find the coffee maker. You have put it somewhere", i answered and ran to my room where my phone supposed to be. I heard the ringing more clearly but couldn't find the phone anywhere. I threw couple of my clothes out of my way and found the phone under them. _I really should clean my room._ I looked at my phone and noticed that Elena was calling me.  
"Hi Elena", i said little bit too seriously and i was sure Elena noticed it too.  
"Hi, are you okay? You sounded worried about something", Elena said quickly and i could see her worried face.  
"Everything's fine. It's just my dad who pisses me off. Nothing you to worry about", I said more relaxed and then remembered that something bad could have happened to my friends. "Why did you call? Is something wrong?"  
"Bonnie, nothing's wrong, i just wanted to make sure that you haven't forget the meeting at three o'clock at the boarding house. We have to make a plan how to kill originals". The meeting? I looked at clock and it was a half past two. _Oh no, how could i forget?  
_"In fact i forget it, sorry Elena. Well.. i need to hurry so see you soon", i said while trying to find my jeans and dark green t-shirt.  
"Bye and remember to bring Grimoire", said Elena and ended the call. I got dressed quickly and put some make-up on. _I don't want to look like i just woke up._  
"I am going to meet my friends at the cafeteria and don't wait me home soon", i shouted to my dad. Before he managed to say something I took the Grimoire with me and walked outside the house.

I parked my car next to the Caroline's and walked to the door. I have been here so many times but i always forget how big the boarding house really is. I knocked the door and waited for someone to open it. It took a while and i was already thinking that maybe they have changed the meeting place but suddenly the door opened and i saw man who was wearing black shoes, black jeans, grey t-shirt and leather jacket. Damon.  
"How's my little Bon-Bon", he said with his usual smirk. _God i hate when he uses my nicknames. _I looked at his blue eyes and showed him my unkindly smile.  
"I was fine but when i saw you i started to feel little bit sick. But hey thanks for asking". Then i pushed him out of my way and started to walk to the living room but suddenly someone grabbed my hand and pulled me back.  
"Oh Judgey, don't be so mean to me. I just asked how are you today. Nothing to get angry about", he said sounding slightly hurt but that couldn't be possible. He was just acting. He took his hand off mine and i turned around to face him. I looked at him and i was ready to say something but when our eyes met i was speechless. I just stared at him and i was sure i looked really stupid. I saw that he wanted to say something also but he decided to continue staring at me. _He's so handsome... No stop thinking about it. He's Damon. _But i couldn't stop because his eyes looked like a beautiful sky. _How can a monster have so amazing eyes_. It seemed that we will continue this staring forever but Stefan's voice broke our trance.  
"What are you doing? We are waiting for you two". Suddenly Damon wasn't anymore in front of me and when i turned around i saw him sitting next to Stefan. He looked confused and didn't even want to look at me. I was as confused as him and couldn't stop thinking about what just happened. I tried to look as normal as possibly and sat next to Caroline. Hopefully no one noticed what happened between me and Damon.

"So do you have any ideas?" asked Stefan who was sitting in front of me and smiled at Elena. Elena and Stefan were still dating although bad things have happened to them. Elena didn't even care about Stefan being a vampire and she always trusts him in every situation. _Maybe they are just meant to be together._ I have never had so good relationship as they have and that's why l'm jealous of Elena. She always gets the guy who she wants and her life is like from a fairy tale. I have dated couple of boys who have turned out to be assholes. Even Jeremy betrayed my trust and i can't be with him anymore but we are still friends. Damon wasn't anymore sitting next to Stefan but had walked to his alcohol cabinet and was now pouring himself more bourbon. Alaric was next to him and they were joking about something. Damon was again usual sarcastic himself and it seemed that he had forget what had happened an hour ago. _Maybe i should forget it too and stop overreacting about it. It didn't mean anything._ I turned to face Caroline and Matt who were laughing together and having fun. They looked like a married couple and i couldn't stop smiling about the thought of them dating. They would be so cute together.

Two hours later everyone was tired and bored and still no one had managed to create a plan. Even Damon had given up and now everybody was just sitting and staring at each other. Jeremy had already went home because he had said that he had some homeworks to do. _Wait.. since when Jeremy has done his homework?_ I was sure that it was only an excuse to get to meet Anna because Elena wouldn't have allowed him any other way.  
"You know maybe we all should go to home and try to make a plan tomorrow?" Alaric suddenly said and that seemed to be a really good idea. Caroline and Matt stood up and walked to get their jackets. Elena gave a small kiss to Stefan and then looked at me worriedly.  
"You look really tired Bonnie. Maybe we should do something fun together and brighten up little bit", said Elena smiling and got up off the couch.  
"I think i just need to sleep and besides when we even have time to do something together. We need to made a plan quickly and i need to practice new spells", i said to Elena sadly. I would never have believed that i don't have time to my friends. First Elena looked really sad but suddenly she started to smile like she had realized something brilliant.  
"Tomorrow's meeting is canceled. We all are so tired of this fighting with originals and we need a vacation. So now everyone should get ready because we are leaving tomorrow morning"._  
_

**So what do you say? Should i continue this? Please comments :)**


End file.
